harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
HPWiki:Kummerforum
Hier kannst Du direkt etwas fragen und kriegst auch direkt darunter eine persönliche Antwort. Aber: Bitte stelle hier nur dann eine Frage, wenn Du trotz der Angebotenen Hilfen keine tauglichen Antworten auf ein Problem finden kannst. Da alle hier unbezahlt arbeiten, möchten wir uns absichern: * nur wer sich anmeldet, kriegt hier eine Antwort. Anonym gestellte Fragen werden kommentarlos gelöscht. * inhaltliche Fragen zu den Büchern gehören nicht in das Kummerforum, sondern auf eine passende Diskussionsseite. * alle Fragen werden nach einiger Zeit ins Archiv verschoben, wo sie angesehen und eventuell auch noch einmal aufgegriffen werden können. So bleibt diese Seite übersichtlich. Uhrzeit Das hat hier auch seine Richtigkeit. Also muss jeder angemeldete Benutzer in seinen Einstellungen die Uhrzeit manuell auf Winterzeit umstellen. Gruss --Klapper 02:08, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Bilder Hi könntet ihr nicht Bilder zu den Artikeln hinzufügen? Nein, können wir in den meisten Fällen nicht, weil Film- und Spielscreenshots und Buchillustrationen gegen Kopierrechte verstoßen würden.--Rodolphus 14:14, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ergänzend: Ausführliche Antworten auf diese häufiggestellte Frage findest du im Archiv oder hier. Aragog 22:21, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) Also Sorry aber das stimmt nicht. Wenn du in einem Wiki zudem Bild schreibst: Dieses Bild wird ausschließlich für das Harry Potter Wiki benutzt. Dieses Bild ist urheberrechtlich von: Warner Bro. und J.K Rowling, Time Warner Medienunternehmen und den Carlsen Verlag. K eine Abmahnung ohne vorherigen Kontakt! Sollte irgendwelcher Inhalt oder die designtechnische Gestaltung einzelner Seiten oder Teile dieses Internetangebotes fremde Rechte Dritter oder gesetzliche Bestimmungen verletzen oder anderweitig in irgendeiner Form wettbewerbsrechtliche Probleme hervorbringen, so bitten wir unter Berufung auf § 8 Abs. 4 UWG, um eine angemessene, ausreichend erläuternde und schnelle Nachricht ohne Kostennote. Wir garantieren, dass die zu Recht beanstandeten Passagen oder Teile dieser Webseiten in angemessener Frist entfernt bzw. den rechtlichen Vorgaben umfänglich angepasst werden, ohne dass von Ihrer Seite die Einschaltung eines Rechtsbeistandes erforderlich ist. Die Einschaltung eines Anwaltes, zur für den Diensteanbieter kostenpflichtigen Abmahnung, entspricht nicht dessen wirklichen oder mutmaßlichen Willen und würde damit einen Verstoss gegen § 13 Abs. 5 UWG, wegen der Verfolgung sachfremder Ziele als beherschendes Motiv der Verfahrenseinleitung, insbesondere einer Kostenerzielungsabsicht als eigentliche Triebfeder, sowie einen Verstoß gegen die Schadensminderungspflicht darstellen. DANN kann man auch bilder einstellen. S. www.prisonbreak-page.de unter darsteller dann auf ein bild, unten steht dann abmahnung von blalbla darauf dann kommt das gleiche ::Nach 7 Abstürzen (die Seite ist mit Krücken absolut unzugänglich) habe ich mit fremder Hilfe ohne meine Sprachausgabe festgestellt, dass es die angegebene Seite zwar so handhabt wie du vorschlägst, aber erstens handelt es sich nicht um ein Wiki, wo sowieso jeder berechtigt ist, alles runterzuladen. Zweitens ist der Text ein juristischer Witz, weil er sich so stellt, als sei alles ok und etwaige Urheberrechtsverletzungen seien höchstens aus Versehen passiert. Gleichzeitig anerkennen wir hier aber, dass alle HP-Bilder, -Figuren und Texte der Autorin bzw. Warner Bros gehören und urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Es ist also als wollten wir straffrei einen Bankraub begehen, indem wir gleichzeitig eine öffentliche Botschaft verbreiten, wir meinten es nicht böse und würden sofort kooperativ reagieren, wenn etwaige Geschädigte uns belangen wollten. Ehe es für uns juristische und finanzielle Scherereien bringe, sollten die Betroffenen sich doch bitte gütlich an uns wenden... Wir und andere Fan-Projekte leben sowieso davon, dass Warner Bros und die Autorin bei nicht-kommerziellen Fan-Seiten relativ großzügig sind und nicht gleich ihre Urheberrechte auf die HP-Begriffe, -Namen etc geltend machen. Also bleibt es hier bei dem in allen Wikipedien geltenden Verbot, urheberrechtlich geschützte Sachen zu veröffentlichen. -- Aragog 20:36, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich verweise mal auf jedipedia.de dort sind fast alle bilder urheberechtlich geschützt und sie werden verwendet--Remus Ravenclaw 19:40, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Die Yedipedia verweist auf eine GNU-Definition, die nach dem in Deutschland geltenden strengen Urheberrecht, den das HPWiki unterliegt, so nicht gilt bzw. streitbar ist. Es bleibt also verboten, hier urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder einzustellen! -- Aragog 21:14, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::: Also, die Jedipedia sagt folgendes: Sie zitieren nur die Bilder, was nach §51 UrhG (siehe hier) erlaubt sei. Allerdings bin ich kein Jurist und weiß nicht, inwieweit man das Recht auf ein Bildzitat beanspruchen kann – nach reiner Logik sollte das wirklich zulässig sein, aber dass Juristerei nicht zwangsweise etwas mit Logik zu tun hat, erfährt man ja beinahe tagtäglich, gerade beim Thema Urheberrecht. Es kann durchaus sein, dass das nur dann gilt, wenn man beispielsweise eine Abhandlung über den Zeichenstil des Künstlers H. Wieauchimmer erstellt und als „Beweis“ auch Ausschnitte von Bildern wiedergibt. Ich weiß das leider nicht. Für den Fall, dass es zulässig ist, muss trotz allem am Bild dokumentiert werden, wer denn nun das Urheberrecht besitzt, denn sonst ist es Zueigenmachen und das ist definitiv nicht erlaubt. Für den Fall eines Zitates sollte aber dann auf jeden Fall auch die Bildquelle angegeben werden, das bedeutet also z. B. ein Link zur Seite des Urhebers, wo das Bild verwendet wird (nicht zur Bilddatei selbst, wir zitieren ja einen Ausschnitt!), oder eben bei Film-Screenshots ein Verweis auf den Filmtitel und am besten die Framenummer – sicher ist sicher ;-) Drandenken: Zitat bedeutet nicht, von anderen Fanseiten o. ä. zu sammeln, sondern dann wirklich aus den Originalquellen zu zitieren. Bilder können eigentlich nur in 3 Kontexten vorkommen: Aus einem der Filme, aus einem der Computerspiele oder als eigene Schöpfung. Aus den Büchern kann da nix kommen, die bestehen nur aus Buchstaben. ;-) Für Filme und Computerspiele sollte man aber auf Nummer sicher gehen, und mal bei der deutschen Niederlassung des Urhebers (Warner Bros bei den Filmen, auch bei den Spielen?) nachfragen, inwieweit sie das zulassen (alternativ den Anwalt seines Vertrauens befragen, was aber sicher die kostspieligere Alternative ist). Sollte das Bild eine Schöpfung von dritten sein, sollte man auch überlegen, ob es in den Kontext passt und angemessen zitiert wird. Im einfachsten Fall wieder nachfragen. Der leichteste Fall ist, wenn man das Bild selbst erstellt hat: Dann sollte es kein Problem geben, solange es keine Reproduktion ist! Das Hogwarts-Wappen nachzumachen ist z. B. nicht OK. Durchaus aber eine handgefertigte Skizze eines Stammbaums der Blacks (nicht nachgemacht, sondern selbst recherchiert in den Büchern). Die Frage ist aber denke ich eher, ob es überhaupt nötig ist, an dieser und jener Stelle Bilder einzubauen. Immerhin ist die Originalvorlage ein Buch, welches keine Bilder beinhaltet. Der Rest ist später mit Filmen und PC-Spielen hinzugekommen und ohnehin nicht immer „kanonisch“. Das nur mal als Überlegung ohne weitere Wertung, einfach im Raum stehengelassen. ;-) Gruß, --Chaos 23:07, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::: PS: „Keine Abmahnung ohne vorherigen Kontakt“: Das mag stimmen, aber meist bekommt man eine (zu unterschreibende) Unterlassungserklärung verbunden mit einer Rechnung über Anwaltskosten. :::: Habe grad noch ein bisschen weitergeschaut und via HPWiki:Urheberrechte_beachten folgendes gefunden: Ausgewählte rechtliche Aspekte der Erstellung von Beiträgen für Wikipedia. Ich zitiere mal den letzten Satz des verlinkten Abschnitts: „Dies sollte aber nur geschehen, wenn sicher ist, dass die Verwendung nicht nur zur bloßen Bebilderung des Textes dient.“ --Chaos 23:24, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :--Klapper 22:52, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HarryPotter App. Sehr Geehrte Administratoren, ich hätte eine Bitte an euch: ich habe letzte Woche ein iPhone bekommen, und würde mich wirklich freuen wenn ihr eine App. Für das Iphone Machen würdet. Außerdem fände ich es gut wenn man dazu nicht ins ins Internet gehen müsste ,also das heißt das die komplette Website downgeloadet werden würde. Ich kann mir auch denken dass viele Fans dieser Seite sogar Etwas dafür bezahlen würde,also würde es sich finanziel lohnen! Liebe Grüße Luke Redemann :: Hi Luke, die erste und bislang einzige Antwort technisch fitter HP-Mitarbeiter verweist vor allem auf Wikipedia unterwegs und die dort genannten Möglichkeiten, die du selbst nutzen könntest. Testest Du mal, ob sie auch für das HP-Wiki taugen? Die Originalantwort findest Du übrigens hier. Gibst Du bitte hier im Kummerforum eine Rückmeldung über deine Testerfahrungen, damit andere User mit demselben Problem später möglicherweise auch was davon haben? Falls ich noch weitere Antworten Bekomme, gebe ich sie Dir sofort weiter, aber wie du merkst scheint es den anderen ziemlich nachrangig zu sein. --Aragog 17:08, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::: Vor einer Woche hat Michael McCouman junior einen Skin für iPhones entwickelt. Hier ist eine Vorschau des Skins. Ich weiß nicht, ob das in ungefähr Euren Vorstellungen entspricht, wenn ja meldet Euch bei mir, und ich werde dann nochmal mit ihm sprechen. Gruß, SVG 22:49, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Referenzen? Warum werden in diesem Wiki eigentlich keine Referenzen gemacht, sondern die Quelle einfach in den Text geschrieben? Stört den Lesefluss und sieht nicht "wiki-mäßig" aus Vorschlag: Dies kann man daran sehen, dass Harry seinen Feuerblitz rufen konnte.Harry Potter Bücher - Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch - Kapitel 20 ~ Harry ruft den Feuerblitz. Referenzen Kann man dann natürlich in eine Vorlage einbinden. -Horkrux- 09:55, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Referenzen werden bei langen Angaben gemacht. Bei kurzen Kapitelhinweisen fände ich es eher störend, immer am Ende des Artikels nachschauen zu müssen, wo was steht. Hast du mir mal ein Beispiel, wo es dich mehr stört als die verlinkten Referenz-Hinweise? --Aragog 10:06, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ich finde Referenzen einfach besser, jedes Wiki macht sie schließlich, und sei die Information noch so kurz. Das mit dem am Ende nachschauenn: du weisst ja, wenn man auf die kleine Zahlenanzeige oben draufdrück landet man bei der Referenz und bei dem Pfeil unten gelangt man wieder zurück. Die Angaben im Text sind optisch nicht sehr ansprechend und sie stören den Lesefluss (na gut, das mit dem Lesefluss nur gering^^) Wenn man sich als Wiki bezeichnet, sollte man auch schon anständige Referenzen machen und die Quellen nicht in den Text schreiben. Sieh es jetzt bitte nicht als scharfe Kritik an, ich will das Wiki nur verbessern. -Horkrux- 10:18, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) ...Überholtes gelöscht.] Meine Meinung zu diesem Thema, "unsere alte Version" finde ich besser, auch wenn es nicht wikimäßig aussieht. In diesem sehr kleinen Anwendungkasten muss ich jetzt scrollen um die Anwendungen sehen zu können, die vorher klar erkennbar waren, auch stört es mich nicht, wenn die Anwendungsbeispiele direkt verlinkt sind, ist einfacher zu lesen. Gerade bei Harry Potter -- Interview Angaben-- finde ich direkten links sehr angenehm, ichkann sofort darauf klicken und komme zum entsprechenden Interview. Nach -Horkruxs- Vorschlag "kostet" es mich 2 klicks- einmal auf den Ref-link dann auf den Interviewlink. Will ich wieder zurück, bringt mich der link zu dem Ref-link und ich muss mir die Interview-Aussage im Artikel wieder suchen. Ein bisschen umständlich, wenn es einfacher geht. --Ayla 18:22, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) Ich finde es so wie es bisher ist eindeutig besser, denn an den Stellen, an denen die Links direkt eingearbeitet sind, stören sie den Lesefluss meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht und man kann sofort drauf klicken. --Amata 18:51, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Sieht aus, als wäre ich überstimmt worden ;-) Wenn das jetzige System besser wär, hätten die anderen wikis das ja auch...^^ Normale Referenzen wären halt im Artikel allgemein viel "professioneller" als wenn sie im Text umherschwirren und verwirren, vor allem beim Überfliegen eines schönen Fließtextes stört es. Ein optisch ansprechender Artikel regt zum weiterlesen an. Aber dagegen argumentieren hilft jetzt glaub ich nicht mehr... -Horkrux- 21:08, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) Voldemorts Beiname "Dark Lord" (Dunkler Lord) Vor allem die Death Eaters benutzen diesen Beinamen Lord Voldemorts. Mir fiel auf, dass "Dark Lord" auch der Beiname Saurons in Tolkiens The Lord of the Rings (Der Herr der Ringe) ist, siehe beispielsweise das Einleitungsgedicht Tolkiens (zitiert nach: J. R. R. Tolkien: The Fellowship of the Ring, George Allen & Unwin Ltd, London 1975, S. 5): : Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky . . : One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne (eig. Übersetzung: ein Ring für den Dunklen Lord auf seinem dunklen Thron . . . Meine Frage: Hat sich Mrs. Rowling in irgendeinem Interview zu dieser literarischen Parallele geäußert? Falls nicht, sollte es zumindest im Artikel über Voldemort unter "Spekulationen" erwähnt werden. Grüße von der --Eulenpost 17:41, 6. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Mir ist zwar keine Aussage von Rowling bekannt, aber die Parallele finde ich trotzdem erwähnenswert. Allerdings würde ich sie nicht unter Spekulationen schreiben, sondern einfach bei diesem Namen Voldemorts erwähnen, denn sie existiert ja, egal ob Rowling das beabsichtigt hat oder nicht. --Aragog 18:21, 6. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Danke für die Antwort. Ich habe es jetzt im Artikel mit Fußnote ergänzt, in der Form, wie ich es bei der Konkurrenz ;-) gewöhnt bin. Falls es hier formal anders gewünscht wird, bitte ich um eine Nachkorrektur. Grüße per --Eulenpost 19:44, 6. Nov. 2010 (CET) Tabellen Ich möchte mal die Tabellen zur Diskussion stellen. Nachdem ich gestern fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht habe um in der Chronologie etwas einzutragen --ohne die Form zu verändern--fand ich das ziemlich stressig. Im Großen und Ganzen kümmern sich um diese HP-Wiki immer nur die selben Leute. Kann sich jemand von den ständigen Usern die hier mitarbeiten, um die Tabellen-Funktion Chronologie kümmern, und die mit "colspan" und "rowspan" auf den neusten Stand bringen?? Oder-- jetzt kommt mein Vorschlag, können wir die Chronologie ganz ohne Tabelle erstellen ?? Ich stelle es mir so vor: * vor 990 ** Die Zaubererschule Hogwarts wird von Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin gegründet. *um 1294 **Das erste Trimagische Turnier findet in Hogwarts statt. *1326 ** Nicolas Flamel wird geboren --usw. Die Tabellen brauchen unheimlich viel Speicherplatz, das ist mir aufgefallen, als ich die Personen-Boxen überarbeitet habe. Auch die Tabelle innerhalb der Liste anderer Namen für bekannte Charaktere könnte so einfacher bearbeitet werden. z. B. *'Harry Potter' **Barny Weasley --Pseudonym für den verwandelten Harry als Hochzeitsgast (HP VII/8); Ron verwendet diesen Namen auch gegenüber einer Greifertruppe **Parry Otter --Versprecher vom betrunkenen Horace Slughorn statt Harry Potter **Potty -- Name, den Peeves Harry in einem seiner Liedchen gibt (HPVI/15) **Runald Waschlab --Rons von einer magischen Schreibfeder abgeänderter Name in seinem Zaubertränke-Buch, Harry behauptet vor Snape, dass dies sein Spitzname sei. ----usw. Damit würde auch das leidige Verlinkungsdilemma entfallen. Was meint Ihr zu meinem Vorschlag. LG --Ayla 17:29, 4. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ich finde, dass eine Aufzählung in der Art, wie du sie vorschlägst, gerade die Liste anderer Namen für bekannte Charaktere sogar übersichtlicher machen würde. Und die Chronologie als Aufzählung wäre sicherlich auch übersichtlich. Abgesehen davon verstehe ich die Sache mit colspan und rowspan ohnehin noch nicht, sodass ich für eine Änderung dort erst mal ewig ausprobieren müsste. Also kurz: Ich wär dafür! --Amata 12:14, 6. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Kleine Tabellen finde ich lesbarer als solch einen Text. Die würde ich gerne behalten, aber gerade bei Chronologie und andere Name ist die Tabellenform unleserlich. Es sind in der einen Spalte zum Teil ganze Sätze zu schreiben und das führt zu unterschiedlich hohen Zeilen. Dann ist die Sortierung (In diesem Fall bei "andere Namen" nervig. Bin somit für die TExtform. Greets --StephenMS 16:53, 6. Dez. 2010 (CET) Zu der Choronologie würde ich folgenden Vorschlag einbringen: Da die Chronologie zu den meist-verlinkten Seiten gehört und darum wohl auch sehr oft aufgerufen wird, könnte man in Chronologie die Einleitung (wie funktioniert sie) und die „Chronologie der Romane“ belassen und den ausführlichen Teil in einen anderen Artikel auslagern. Ich finde es gut, wenn die Tabellen durch die Auflistungen ersetzt werden. Die beiden Vorschläge gefallen mit. Ich würde sie jedoch mit Semikolon (;) als Titel machen, dann ist der Quelltext ein bisschen übersichtlicher. ;Harry Potter *Name1: Erklärung *Name2: Erklärung ;Ron Weasley *Name1: Erklärung *Name2: Erklärung *Name3: Erklärung --Klapper 22:32, 8. Dez. 2010 (CET) Bitte um Aktualisierung im Artikel über Harry Potter In diesem gesperrten Artikel steht bei Harry Potter#Die Harry-Potter-Bände noch immer über die Verfilmung (Zitat): "Der 7. Band wurde als Zweiteiler gedreht. Der 1. Teil soll am 18. November 2010 in die deutschen Kinos kommen. der 2. Teil soll dann im Juli 2011 folgen." Hier wäre dringend eine Korrektur erforderlich, da der Kinostart des ersten Teils längst erfolgt ist: "Der 1. Teil kam am 18. November 2010 in die deutschen Kinos, ..." (Präteritum und Komma statt Punkt). Dank im Voraus und alle guten Wünsche für 2011 von der --Eulenpost 13:09, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Erledigt, Danke für den Hinweis und auch dir gute Wünsche für 2011. --Aragog 13:38, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) Umzug zu Wikia? Es gibt (wieder aktuell) eine Anfrage von Wikia, ob dieses Wiki sich nicht dort hosten lassen will. Der "Chef" hat diese Anfrage jetzt mir gestellt und ich will sie hier zur Diskussion stellen: Eindeutiger Vorteil ist dort, dass die finanzielle Zukunft gesichert wäre und die Aktualisierungen und die administrative verwaltung geregelt ist. Allerdings ist Wikia werbefinanziert und deutlich stärker Graphikorientiert. Wie das für Sprachausgabenuser aussehen würde, versuche ich gerade trotz meines speziellen Handicaps wegen meiner Uraltsprachausgabe auszutesten. Für angemeldete User dürften die Seiten nicht so werbebelastet sein, wie für unangemeldete. Für Sprachausgabenuser könnten außerdem wahrscheinlich auch per Skin-Auswahl besser übersichtliche Seiten voreingestellt werden. Frage an alle Aktiven hier: was haltet ihr davon? Könntet ihr dort so mitarbeiten wie hier? Welche Bedingungen müssten dort auf jeden Fall gegeben sein?--Aragog 13:44, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) Was für einen Vorteil hat denn wikia davon, wenn/weil sie uns einverleiben wollen? --Ayla 15:08, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Also, da ich u.A. auch in ein paar Wikia-Wikis tätig bin, kann ich hierzu ein paar Punkte sagen: 1. Wikia will sich die großen unabhängigen Wikis schon seit längerem einverleiben, um die Nummer eins im "Geschäft" zu sein. 2. Wikias neuer Skin ist sehr - ähm.. gewöhnungsbedürftig und alle gehosteten Wikis müssen sich diesem Skin unterordnen. Das würde etwa bedeuten, dass die "letzten Änderungen" schwerer zu finden wären. Auch gibt es dort eine feste Seitenbreite (auf mobile Geräte ausgelegt), was viele User mit Breitbildschirm sicher stören würde. Soweit mal von mir, lg --Nico T 16:08, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) Es hätte wohl den Preis der Übersichtlichkeit, die in dem neuen Design verloren gehen würde. Die finanzielle Absicherung ist offensichtlich der einzige Grund, einen Serverumzug überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, doch selbst da wundert es mich, weil wir doch der Werbenutzung dieses Wikis für nicht angemeldete Benutzer zugestimmt haben. Ich bin gerne hier tätig, da selbst für nicht angemeldete Benutzer der Werbeeinfluss gering ist, bei Wikia hingegen gibt es nicht einmal für angemeldete Benutzer eine komplett werbefreie Version. Ich fände das einen Grund, nicht länger in dem Wiki mitzuarbeiten, das sollte berücksichtigt werden. --Selkie Lefay 17:41, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) : Es gibt schon Wikis zum gleichen Thema bei Wikia. Zum Beispiel das hier http://de.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry-Potter-Lexikon:Hauptseite. Die einzig guten Artikel von denen sind von hier kopiert und mit einem Filmfoto ergänzt worden. Ich habe die Leute dort auch schon darauf angesprochen und als Antwort folgendes bekommen: "Das Harry Potter Wiki und Lexikon (harrypotterwiki.de) ist aber auch unser Schwesterprojekt." Ob das stimmt, kann ich nicht beurteilen, gut finde ich es nicht. : Im Falle einer Übernahme, sollte darum das komplette Wiki gezügelt werden und die jetztige Philosophie beibehalten werden (Infos primär von Büchern, keine Filmbilder, Bilder nur in Ausnahmefälle). : Rechtlich gesehen wäre ein Umzug auch nicht ganz einfach, das Wikia hat eine andere Lizenz (CC-BY-SA statt GFDL). Die Wikipedia hat jedoch den gleichen Lizenzwechsel auch schon mal ohne grössere Probleme gemacht und eine Doppellizenzierung wäre für dieses Wiki bestimmt auch nicht das schlechteste. : Ich habe nichts gegen Wikia. Jedoch finde ich es für so ein grosses Wiki wie dieses äusserst ungeeignet. : Gibt es Infos, ob die jetztigen Werbeeinblendungen etwas (bzw. genug) einbringen? --Klapper 23:09, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Wenn das Überleben anders nicht zu gewährleisten ist, bin ich dafür, aber ansonsten: ::Ich habe mich umgesehen, es gefällt mir nicht, rein optisch und es scheint auch übergreifende Benutzer zu geben, ein StarWarsFan könnte im HP-Wiki ändern. ::Wenn es schon ein Harrypotter.wikia.com gibt, was wäre denn dann unser Name? Würde man uns überhaupt finden? ::Können wir unsere Einschränkungen mit Artikelhalb- und -vollsperrungen oder Benutzersperrungen so beibehalten oder würde Wikia uns da reinreden. Wenn wir erst irgendwelche OberAdmins überzeugen müssen, dass ein Benutzer zu sperren ist, sehe ich schwarz. :Insgesamt bliebe ich, wenn finanzierbar, lieber selbstständig. Greets --StephenMS 12:13, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) Also, mir gefällt das Design hier so gut, ich fände es sehr schade, wenn das aufgegeben würde. Durch Werbung wirkt alles immer unruhiger und man kann nicht so entspannt lesen. Wenn es anders nicht finanzierbar ist, okay, aber sonst bin ich dagegen. --Amata 16:15, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) Wenn es finanziell machbar bleibt, würde auch lieber "selbständig" bleiben. LG --Ayla 16:36, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) Hallo zusammen, ich habe letzte Woche mit meinem Wiki-Kontakt telefonisch gesprochen und die ganze Sache mal durchdiskutiert. Grundsätzlich gilt: Beide Seiten habe einen großes Interesse daran, dass möglichst viele Mitglieder des Wiki mit dem Umzug einverstanden sind und gut mit ihm leben können! Zur Motivation: Wie vielen hier klar ist, bin ich selber eigentlich gar nicht (mehr) im HPWiki aktiv. Das hat viel mit berufsbedingtem Zeitmangel zu tun, andererseits habe ich auch (ganz ehrlich) gesagt nicht mehr so wirklich viel Interesse daran... Das HPWiki ist meiner Meinung nach allerdings ein ganz fantastisches Lexikon geworden und deshalb werde ich immer versuchen es am Leben zu erhalten! Warum ist das nicht ganz so einfach? Das HPWiki ist mittlerweile einigermaßen groß geworden und sprengt jeden "normalen" Shared-Hosting-Account, und zwar sowohl von der Datenbank (Größe, Anzahl Queries etc.), als auch vom Traffic. Es ist also zwingend ein eigener Server notwendig. Der kostet Geld (das allerdings von den Werbeeinahmen gedeckt wird). Der größere Aufwand besteht in einer professionellen Adminstration (Einspielen von Updates, Backups, Monitoring etc.), die einfach sehr zeitaufwändig ist. Aus diesem Grund würde ich selber das Wiki gerne abgeben. Wikia hingegen hat ein Interesse daran gute Wikis bei Ihnen zu integrieren und das HPWiki gehört sicherlich dazu! Natürlich ist Wikia ein kommerzielles Unternehmen, die auch Geld verdienen möchten und müssen. Deshalb gibt es dort (genauso wie hier) Werbeeinblendungen. Damit muss man erstmal grundsätzlich leben können. Allerdings wären mit einem Umzug auf einen Schlag alle Hosting- und Adminprobleme erledigt! Im Folgenden habe ich versucht eure Fragen zu beantworten. Falls etwas unklar ist, einfach nachhaken! :Ich bin gerne hier tätig, da selbst für nicht angemeldete Benutzer der Werbeeinfluss gering ist, bei Wikia hingegen gibt es nicht einmal für angemeldete Benutzer eine komplett werbefreie Version. Das ist leider richtig. Allerding gibt es für angemeldete Benutzer nur ein Werbebanner auf der Startseite der Wikis. Alle Unterseiten sind dann werbefrei! :Im Falle einer Übernahme, sollte darum das komplette Wiki gezügelt werden und die jetztige Philosophie beibehalten werden (Infos primär von Büchern, keine Filmbilder, Bilder nur in Ausnahmefälle). Das liegt vollkommen im Ermessen der Benutzer! Wikia wird niemanden in die Wiki-Philosophie hereinreden. Das gilt sowohl für den grundsätzlichen Aufbau, also auch für Artikelsperrungen etc. :Rechtlich gesehen wäre ein Umzug auch nicht ganz einfach, das Wikia hat eine andere Lizenz (CC-BY-SA statt GFDL). Die Wikipedia hat jedoch den gleichen Lizenzwechsel auch schon mal ohne grössere Probleme gemacht und eine Doppellizenzierung wäre für dieses Wiki bestimmt auch nicht das schlechteste. Ein Lizenzwechsel ist leider nicht (mehr) möglich, das dafür die Zustimmung aller Autoren vorliegen muss. Dies ist realistischerweise nicht machbar. Allerdings gibt es bei Wikia bereits GFDL-Wikis und auch das HPWiki würde bei einem Wechsel seine Lizenz beibehalten. Das wäre also kein Problem, :Gibt es Infos, ob die jetztigen Werbeeinblendungen etwas (bzw. genug) einbringen? Siehe oben. Die Werbung reicht momentan für die Finanzierung der reinen Serverkosten aus. Allerdings ist das wie gesagt nur einer von mehreren Punkten. :Können wir unsere Einschränkungen mit Artikelhalb- und -vollsperrungen oder Benutzersperrungen so beibehalten oder würde Wikia uns da reinreden. Wenn wir erst irgendwelche OberAdmins überzeugen müssen, dass ein Benutzer zu sperren ist, sehe ich schwarz. Siehe oben. Die bisherigen Admins bleiben Admins und können wie gehabt agieren! Zum Design: Wir haben durchaus die Möglichkeit das Design zu übernehmen und anzupassen (Im Rahmen gewisser Grezen). Darüberhinaus kann jeder Benutzer wie gehabt den Skin individuell umschalten. So, das wäre es erstmal von meiner Seite. Zum Thema Barrierefreiheit wird es nochmal extra Informationen geben. --Raphael 10:54, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) Meine Fragen sind #Soll dieses Lexikon neben dem dort existierenden HP-Wiki bestehen, oder sollen die beiden Wikis verschmelzen (also z.B. unsere Artikel mit Filmbildchen und graphischem Schnickschnak aufgemotzt werden? #Wie könnten wir vorab erfahren, wo die Grenzen der Selbstbestimmung unseres Designs liegen? Müssen wir beispielsweise den oben angesprochenen wohl unübersichtlichen Wikia-Skin übernehmen? Könnten wir unseren umstrittenen aber zweifellos besonderen und fürs Wiedererkennen nützlichen Hintergrund behalten? : Grundsätzlich kann jedes Wiki selber bestimmen welchen Inhalt es aufnehmen möchte und welchen nicht. Diesbezüglich würde sich gar nichts ändern. Das HPWiki könnte vollkommen selbständig agieren! Nochmal zum Verständnis: Wikia versteht sich in erster Linie als Hosting-Anbieter. Was die einzelnen Wikis dann treiben ist ihnen selber überlassen. Zum bestehenden Wiki habe ich mal nachgefragt ob es dafür Pläne gibt. Meine momentane Vermutung ist, dass wir parallel existieren würden. Alle Benutzer würden dann aber eh bei uns landen weil wir viel besseren Inhalt haben und das andere Wiki wird dann über kurz oder lang vermutlich sterben...--Raphael 22:44, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) Zur Barrierefreiheit kann ich noch kein Urteil fällen, weil ich mich noch durch die Seiten kämpfe und viele meiner Probleme dabei sowohl von meiner (schlechten,und völlig ungewohnten, aber wenigstens für die Seiten einigermaßen brauchbaren) Linux-Sprachausgabe, wie auch von der Wikia-Seitengestaltung kommen können. --Aragog 20:13, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Falls du dort noch konstruktive Verbesserungvorschläge hast, kannst du mir diese gerne per E-Mail schicken. Ich versuche diese dann entsprechend zu positionieren.--Raphael 22:44, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) Meine und bestimmt auch von anderen User größte Befürchtung ist, dass "unser" Wiki wieder für jeden "zugänglich" ist und jeder nach gutdünken ändern kann WAS und WIE es ihm Spaß macht. Unsere Artikel sind gut und auch gut recherchiert. Einige müssen noch überarbeitet werden, aber das geschieh ja so nach und nach. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt nicht Wiki- konform, aber wir sind ein Lexikon und da ändert sich einfach nichts mehr, nachdem JK die HP-Serie abgeschlossen hat. Auch das HaD-Lexikon ist geschützt, da können auch nur ausgewählte User die Artikel bearbeiten. Das sollten wir auch hier einführen. Für jede Anregung dankbar sein, aber Artikel ändern sollte einem kleinen Kreis vorbehalten sein. Siehe die gestrigen (16.02.11) überflüssigen Änderungen die wieder rückgängig gemacht werden mussten ingesamt 4, plus drei Neuanmeldungen..--Ayla 17:45, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Heute sind es (bis jetzt) 2 Neuanmeldungen, plus (bis jetzt) 3 Änderungen die wieder rückgängig gemacht werden mussten. In meinen Augen unnützer Datenverkehr der viel Geld kostet.--Ayla 17:52, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :: Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. ::Ich denke man könnte damit beginnen, Artikel die weitestgehend vollständig und gut sind, für die Bearbeitung zu sperren oder zumindest nur einer als vertrauenswürdig eingestuften Nutzergruppe zugänglich zu machen. Änderungsvorschläge könnten auch erst auf Diskussionsseite hinterlegt werden oder, eine noch bessere Variante, jeder "User"(angemeldet) kann einen Artikel ändern, die Änderungen werden aber erst öffentlich sichtbar wenn ein Berechtigter sein "OK" drunter gesetzt hat. WIKIA sebst is ne andere Frage. Filmchen un irgendwelcher nicht Info-relevanter Klicki-bunt-Quark sind bestenfalls überflüssig. --Silvanus 19:35, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) Halbgeschlossenes Wiki? Nach den letzten Beiträgen der Diskussion oben geht es auch anderen aktiven wie mir, dass sie viele Lexikonartikel fertig finden und Änderungen überflüssig. Wenn ich Raphaels Antwort oben richtig und nicht zu sehr aus meiner interessierten Sicht interpretiere, könnten wir auch innerhalb der Wikia so weiterexistieren, wie wir sind, d.h. auch mit etlichen abgeschlossenen Artikeln, bei denen Änderungsvorschläge nur auf den Diskussionsseiten eingebracht werden könnten. Sollten wir dann mal anfangen, Artikel Korrekturzulesen und dann ganz zu sperren? Wenn ja, könnten wir uns mal die Kapitelübersichten der Bd I - IV vornehmen, oder? Einwände? --Aragog 20:22, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) Hinweis "Umzug zu Wikia" An die Admins: Da der Hinweis mittlerweile überflüssig ist, sollte er entfernt werden! Hmm, statt des inzwischen überholten Hinweises sollten wir vielleicht darauf hinweisen, dass wir jetzt hierher umgezogen sind, anders aussehen, manche Namen nicht mehr stimmen und auf den Artikel [umzug zu Wikia verlinken, wo User Näheres dazu erfahren und auf der Diskussionsseite ihre Fragen dazu stellen können. Ich selbst traue mich aber bis jetzt noch micht, auf der Hauptseite rumzueditieren, weil iclh mein Geschreibsel per Tastenbedienung noch nicht kontrollieren kann... Ich bin übrigends auf diesem Rechner Doxy68, aber ihr könnt mir glauben, dass sich HP-Aragog dahinter verbirgt. --Doxy68 11:16, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC)LG Fawkes77 16:28, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) CopyDingens Es hatte mal wieder ein neuer User ein Bild hochgeladen. Ich habe Avatar dann mal danach gefragt, wie es bei wikia mit dden Copyrights aussieht. Zitiere: Wie sieht das hier auf Wikia eigentlich mit dem Copyright von Bildern aus? Wir haben um Ärger zu vermeiden immer nur selbstgemacht Bilder zugelassen. Es sei denn es gäbe eine nachgewiesene GNU-Lizenz. Nun hat ein neuer Benutzer das Bild Tonks1.jpg hochgeladen. Dies hätten wir früher umgehend gelöscht. Wie sieht es somit hier aus? --StephenMS 19:03, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das Thema wollte ich mir eigentlich aufheben, bis alle Umzugs-Probleme ausgeräumt sind :-). An erster Stelle: Das ist eine Community-Entscheidung. Ihr macht die Regeln selbst - wenn ihr das weiterhin so restriktiv handhaben wollt, dann könnt ihr das auch tun (und den Nutzer entsprechend darauf hinweisen). Der Umzug zu Wikia gibt euch aber die Möglichkeit eine ganze Reihe von weiteren Möglichkeiten zu nutzen, wie beispielsweise auch die einfache Bebilderung der Artikel (was meiner Meinung nach das Wiki zusätzlich aufwerten würde). Grundsätzlich erlauben wir bei Wikia auch in deutschsprachigen Wikis die Nutzung von Bilder unter der Fair-Use-Doktrin. Wir stehen auch mit vielen Rechteinhabern in direktem Kontakt (sowohl in den Entertainment-Wikis wie im Fall der Lostpedia, als auch in den Gaming-Wikis mit vielen Entwicklungsstudios und Publishern) und durch die Bank haben die gegen die Mediennutzung nichts auszusetzen, sondern freuen sich über durch Fans erstellte Inhalte. Am Ende ist der Nutzer rein rechtlich selbst für einen Bildupload verantwortlich, aber es gab in der gesamten Geschichte von Wikia (seit 2004) und in keinem Wiki (wir hosten mehr als 200.000 Wikis) jemals ein Problem in der Vergangenheit. Vereinzelt bekommen wir Takedown notices - in der Regel dann, wenn urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder aus dem Kontext gerissen verwendet wurden. Mit Bildern einer großen deutschen Rezepteseite passiert das häufiger. Nach einem entsprechenden Hinweis müssen wir ein solches Bild dann natürlich löschen. Das englische Harry Potter Wiki zeigt ganz gut, was man mit Bildern aufhübschen kann. --Avatar 19:26, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja, England hat da evtl. auch wieder ein eigenes Recht. Dann sollten wir das mal im Kummerforum besprechen. Danke. --StephenMS 20:33, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Diese Diskussion will ich hier mal starten. Ich finde diese reine Textversion ja ganz schön (ich lese lieber statt zu kucken), aber ab und zu ein Bild, zum Beispiel bei den Personenartikel wäre auch nicht schlecht. Dann sollten wir aber mal Regeln zu aufstellen: #Ist es überhaupt erlaubt? #Sollte die Größe beschränkt sein? #Sollte die Platzierung vorgegeben werden? (In Personenartikeln zum Beispiel rechts oben in der Box) #Beschränkung der Anzahl der Bilder? (zum Beispiel für jeweils 50 Zeilen Text max. 1 Bild, oder Personenartikel max. 1 Bild je Alter) Der Hauptgrund, warum wir so vorsich1tig waren, war ja die Angst unseren freiwilligen Hoster vor Schaden zu bewahren. Wenn Wikia damit aber noch nie schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat, könnten wir großzügiger sein, dann kann Fawkes seine Sammelbilder direkt einbinden statt sie zu verlinken etc. Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal eine Seite mit unseren Regeln machen, die Punkte, die Ayla und ich immer allen anderen auf die Disku-Seite schreiben, Bilderregeln etc. Also Meinungen bitte. Grüße --StephenMS 20:53, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Also, ich fände es schon cool, wenn wir wie das englische Harry-Potter-Wiki viele Bilder verwenden würden, besonders passend wären solche Charakter-Bilder wie die bereits hochgeladene Tonks z. B. bei den Charakter-Infokästen, man müsste sie einfach einbinden und fertig! Mir würde es wie bereits erwähnt auch viel Arbeit ersparen :-). : Doch auf den zweiten Blick bin ich ein bisschen misstrauisch geworden. Jetzt haben wir erst vor kurzem heiß diskutiert, auf welche Internetseite ich bei den Sammelbildern verlinken darf, da wir sonst urheberrechtliche Probleme bekommen könnten, und nun wird einfach ein Bild ("Tonks1") hochgeladen, wo weder Urheberrechtsnachweis noch Quellen bekannt sind. : Okay, es steht "Google" als Quelle dort, aber das heißt nicht viel, Sabriina hat einfach bei Google-Bilder "Tonks" oder so ähnlich eingegeben, sich ein Bild rausgesucht und es dann hier hochgeladen, und Google nimmt die Bilder immer von anderen Seiten ... in diesem Fall (ich hab nachgesehen) vom englischen Harry-Potter-Wiki, das ja auch von Wikia gehostet wird -''' ist das jetzt ein Sonderfall, wegen Wikia?? Oder ist es sowieso ganz egal, woher das Bild stammt und wer der Urheber ist? Gilt bei Wikia einfach ein anderes oder GAR KEIN Urheberrecht?? *leicht verwirrt* : LG Fawkes77 12:16, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Fawkes Wir haben ja immer auf eine GNU-Lizenz bestanden, um Ärger und evtl. finanzielle Ansprüche gegen unseren ehrenamtlichen Hoster zu vermeiden. Wenn Wikia, wie Avatar oben schrieb, mit Fair-Use zufrieden ist, dann sollten wir uns nicht beschweren. Ich weis auch nicht, wo die Server von Wikia stehen, ob dies einen Einfluss auf die Verwendeung von geschützten Inhalten hat, weis ich nicht sicher, vermute ich aber. Wenn das englische Harry-Potter-Wiki zum Beispiel die Sammelkarten direkt einbindet und deshalb noch keinen Ärger hatte, dann brauchen wir ja im Grunde auch nicht darauf verzichten. Ich weis aber auch nicht, wie wir diese Fair-Use-Bedingung überprüfen können, somit ist das Bild von Sabriina für mich immer noch strittig. Was Deine Aussage von vielen Bildern in einem Artikel betrrifft, da laufen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Solche Bilderbücher mag ich ja gar nicht. Aber verschiedene Meinungen sind ja der Grund, warum ich das hier mit allen mal diskutieren will. Greets --StephenMS 13:47, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden - ich meinte mit "vielen" Bilder nicht viele Bilder in ''einem'' Artikel, sondern, dass ich es gut fände, wenn wir auf vielen ''verschiedenen''''' Seiten zum besseren Verständnis/zur näheren Erläuterung/was auch immer Bilder einbinden würden (natürlich nur eine angemessene Anzahl von Bildern pro Artikel, also meiner Meinung nach max. 1 bis 2 Stück - :::ich finde es nämlich auch nicht gut, wenn man beim Lesen von zu vielen Bildern abgelenkt wird). (Falls ich wieder Fawkes Unterschrift versehentlich abschneide und sie dann unter meiner eigenen erscheint: Sorry, die Technik überfordert mich noch). Zu der Liste habe ich ein paar Vorschläge: #Zu den bisherigen Lizensvorlagen müsste dann noch eeine "Fair Use"-Vorlage gemacht werden, die den obigen Hinweis enthält, dass die Haftung beim User liegt, der das Bild einstellt (Im Artikel über Bilder oder Urheberrechtsverletzungen könnte das ja noch besser erklärt werden. #Es müssten klare Bildunterschriften zu allen eingestellten Bildern gemacht werden (wie z.B. "Daniel R. als Harry Potter., damit nicht der falsche Eindruck entsteht, die Filmdarstellung von Harry sei genauso wie er selbst (zumal sie bei einigen Chrakteren wie z.B. Olympe Maxime deutlich von Rowlings Beschreibung abweicht. Vielleicht müsste in sochen Fällen sogar ein entsprechender Abschnitt in die Personenartikel aufgenommen werden. #Zur Plazierung: In den Kästen fände ich es ok, bei den einzelnen Filmschauspielern auch, wenn jeweils 1 Bild da wäre. Bei einem Ansturm von Bildchen, müssten wir es sowieso diskutieren. --Doxy68 11:54, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) (verkappter Aragog) :::LG Fawkes77 15:16, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC)